The Heirs Of Anubis
by allthningzANIME
Summary: takes place at the end of naruto and sasuke's fight. Naruto is turned into a hanyou to save his life, leaves his village wtih kyuubi and the rest of jinchuuriki and will rule the throne of the nine onesided narusasu @ first then onesided sasunaru MPREG?
1. The beginning

Disclaimer: i dont own naruto or the movie "The Craft...but i do own this shoelace...nevermind, it was spongebob's :(

DONT FORGET TO REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK

Naruto stared at sasuke with tears in his eyes. The person that Naruto had come to fall in love with is currently trying to kill him. he regretted keeping his feelings to himself; '_maybe if we were together, i would;ve helped him grow stonger and he wouldn't leave me...' _Naruto was brought out of his thoughts with Sasuke's arm in his chest, chidori still going through the back and a kunai in his stomach, twisting as if sasuke did not the want the wound to close. "Sas...uke...i lve ...yo...dont...lev..me" Naruto managed to say despite the pain he felt. Ripping the kunai and his arm out of the blond's body fiercely, Sasuke watched as the boy fell to the ground and suddenly walking away saying" pathetic; you mean nothing to me... you're a waste of my time".

Naruto, choking on his own blood, managed to whisper loud enough for the raven haired teen to hear" jus...like...th.others...cough who leave me...alone" Still Sasuke did not turn back to look at him. How the dobe was still alive amazed Sasuke to no end.

As Naruto lay dieing he heard the voice of the only woman he had come to think of as a mother, nineth wife of Anubis -The king of demon country- Kyoto or as the humans named her , the Kyuubi no Kitsune"**Kit, you have to invoke the spirit its the only way" **Since he was a child, Kyuubi had taught naruto the way of her People in Demon Country; their customs, the way of dress, religion. Invoking the spirit of Mannoh( creator of all to the people of demon country) was something to do if you really needed to and if you did it wrong,you'd die, if done correctly, a human would gain enough power to provide immortality(luckily orochimaru doesnt know about it) but with a Demon's Blessing(gift of demonic chakra) a human would turn into a hanyou. but being one of the queens of demon country, kyoto had complete faith in her adopted son's abilities.

_'ok'_

--

Slowly turning on his back and stares at the sky, naruto begins the spell.

"hail to the gauardians of the watchtowers of the North and East

protectors of all that is sacred and blessed in the name of Ra

hear me

hail to the gaurdians of the watchtowers to the south and West

keepers of Strength and Might in the name of Ra

heal me

i invoke thee

i invoke thee mannoh

heal me"

suddenly kyoto's chakra mixed with a white light surrounded him; healing naruto.

"i invoke thee

i invoke thee Mannoh

hear me"

the chakra and light that surrounded the boy soon rose like a tower/beacon towards the sky. just then,Kakashi arrived seeing the red and white chakra surrounding his student. then he turned to see a tan and white chakra tower. '_what the hell is going on? i need to report this to the hokage.'_

he faintly heard what naruto was saying.

"hear me

heal me

help me help me

help me

mannoh...

HELP ME!!"

after he said that he heard Naruto scream and some one ...elses??

remembering the chakra tower beind him he tried to make a connection. then all of a sudden the the screaming(from both directions) stopped, the chakra towers stopped and every thing was quiet. Kakashi ran to Naruto without any hesitation and noticed he had changed. his once spikey blond hair is now down to his lower back and pitch black in color. his ears now look like elf ears. his skin was baby soft and everthing about his body was delicate.his whisker marks were still there. When sleepy slitted amythyst eyes opened and stared at him and closed once more Kakashi came to one conclusion about naruto that he is

"...so beautiful"

The copy ninja heard a growl and turned to see a woman with red hair tied in a bun with a ...crown?(think akasha from the Queen of the Danmed movie) red slitted eyes and nine tails. at the sight of the tails, he didn't really care about what she was wearing. she was near Naruto and it creeped him out.

pulling out a kunai he says one thing, one word so laced with hatred and venom.

"Kyuubi"

--

DONT FORGET TO REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK

WHAT DO YOU THINK SO FAR IM REALLY NEW AT THIS AND I WANT TO KNOW IF ITS CRAPPY, PLUS IF ANYONE WOULD LIKE TO HELP ME MAKE IT A BETTER FIC...

CAN ANYONE GUESS WHERE/WHO THE OTHER CHAKRA TOWER CAME FROM??


	2. AN REALLY IMPORTANT

DO NOT WORRY I HAVE NOT STOPPED WRITING...

gabriellepheonix is helping me with this fic and it should be updated in about 3-4 days

THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED; YOU MAKE ME FEEL LIKE I DON'T SUCK AT THIS...

AND APPARENTLY, YOU CAN REVIEW YOUR OWN FANFIC(i know, im pathetic)


	3. The start of the gathering

LAST TIME

_remembering the chakra tower behind him he tried to make a connection. then all of a sudden the the screaming(from both directions) stopped, the chakra towers stopped and every thing was quiet. Kakashi ran to Naruto without any hesitation and noticed he had changed. his once spikey blond hair is now down to his lower back and pitch black in color. his ears now look like elf ears. his skin was baby soft and everthing about his body was delicate.his whisker marks were still there. When sleepy slitted amythyst eyes opened and stared at him and closed once more Kakashi came to one conclusion about naruto that he is  
"...so beautiful"  
The copy ninja heard a growl and turned to see a woman with red hair tied in a bun with a ...crown?(think akasha from the Queen of the Danmed movie) red slitted eyes and nine tails. at the sight of the tails, he didn't really care about what she was wearing. she was near Naruto and it creeped him out.  
pulling out a kunai he says one thing, one word so laced with hatred and venom.  
"Kyuubi"_

AND NOW

Kyoto looked up at Kakashi with a slight smirk flaming her luscious lips. It amused her greatly that a mere human was planning to attack her with a single kunai. She moved from behind Naruto and came to stand next to him. Her bejeweled bosom in what one could loosely call clothing making a soft tinkling sound as she moved. Her loose harem like silken skirt made of the finest material shimmering as it was held in place by more priceless metal and jewels. The material of her skirt was so thin that you could actually see her legs through it. But Kakashi a well known pervert ignored her natural allure as he focused on the cause of so many lost comrades and his sensei.

"Get away from Naruto you demon!" he yelled angrily.

To his surprise she laughed. "Get away from him? I have been the only one who's been with him his whole life. You are in no position to give me orders concerning my kit little human as I have seen how you have treated him all these years. You wouldn't even train him or pay attention to him when he asked for help. You and all those pathetic little villagers you hypocrite so it a little late to be showing such concern now." she said coldly.

Then she laid a gentle hand on Narutos' shoulder. "And by the way, you should know , his name is not Naruto at all. The name of my son is Davahko." she informed him.

Under his mask, Kakashis' face mottles with rage when he hears that. "He is not your son . His mothers' name is Kushina Uzumaki and he is the son of the Minato Namikaze who defeated you you bitch!"

Instead of being insulted, it amuses her even more. " the first time around I may not have given birth to him but I raised him as my own which is more than I can say for the rest of you. Now he had been reborn and is my son Davahko." she said boldly then. "In any event I must return home to my country for a little while as there are certain preparations to be made . You will take him back to Konoha with you until I return to retrieve him tomorrow night . If anything happens to him until then, you will all feel my wrath. Try to actually protect him this time little human. It should not be too hard since your prized traitor is now gone."  
Kakashi was beyond angry at being ordered and almost gave in to the need to attack her even though he knew he was way out of his league.

"Naruto cannot leave the village without permission from the Hokage!" he growled out.

Kyoto looked at him with glowing red eyes as her chakra flared. "Do you really think that the legendary sucker and her lackeys can actually stop me little human? If you think what I did to Konoha before was bad wait until you see me angry." she hissed , then she turned to Davahko and a sweet and serene smile spread across her countenance. "Kit, I am going to our home for a little while and will be back for you tonight. This annoying little human will be taking you back to that place until then. If anyone harms you I will torture an kill them when I find out okay?" she said gently.

Davahko nodded. "Yes mother I understand, have a safe journey and hurry back ." he said regally with a soft smile.

Kyoto placed a gentle kiss on his forehead and stepped back a bit before turning to look at Kakashi who still held the Kunai in his hand in attacking position like an idiot.

"Remember what I said human." Kyoto warned before disappearing in a swirl or red and black chakra.  
Kakashi finally moved out of his position and looked over at the former blond who was looking at him with sensual and lazy amethyst eyes as one would a weak and helpless prey . His clothing had also changed as well and his harem pants were also made of the same material as his mothers and was held in place by a heavy priceless metal compound studded with amethyst. His shirt was made of the same delicate material and showed his pale and flawless skin and nipples under it.  
On his upper-arm was a curving dragon armband that encircled it and had eyes and wings of amethyst . On his feet were delicate slippers instead of the ninja sandals he often wore. Kakashi inhales sharply as his mind is once again screaming at him how beautiful Davahko is. He felt himself involuntarily harden and thanked the gods for his face mask to hide the tell-tale blush he was now sporting. He knew that this was his student but he still couldn't help it, the boy was breathtaking. He noticed the boys' eyes narrow and Kakashi had a sinking feeling that Davahko knew exactly what he was thinking.

His suspicions was confirmed when he saw the boy slowly giving him a once over , pausing at his bulging erection before arching an arrogant brow and looking directly at him. Then Davahko turned away and began to walk regally passed him and into the trees back in the direction whence they came. Kakashi wanted to ask him various questions but at the moment he couldn't as he was too busy trying to cool the fire in his blood and hardness between his thighs. He watched as the blonde began hopping thru the trees almost as the wind itself was carrying him and was in awe at the display.

Soon they reached the spot where Gaara an lee had fought Kimmimaru and Davahko stopped to look at the place.

"Gaara-nii," he said softly but Kakashi hears him.

Davahko is now looking a bit pale as the events of the day are seriously beginning to take a toll on him. He touched the spot where Sasuke had hit him with the chidori and flinched. Although it was now healed, it was still a bit tender at the moment.

"Naruto let me carry you, you're not fully recovered yet!" Kakashi said behind him.

Davahko turned and looked at him. " my name is not Naruto it is Davahko. Still, I find your sudden concern for my well-being curious Kakashi as it was never of much import before. Why the sudden interest ?" he asked.

Kakashi immediately noticed that he hadn't called him sensei as he usually did and felt a bit unnerved.

"I have made a lot of mistakes Na- Davahko but bi am trying to make things right. I know you must be angry with me but you are exhausted and is in need of medical attention so I need to carry to you the hospital as soon as possible." Kakashi said imploringly. "Let me protect you and help you now when you are in need."

Davahko smirked at the last part of that and sauntered gracefully over to Kakashi until only a thin layer of air separated them.

He leaned closer until he was close enough to whisper into the older mans' ear as he used a delicate hand to cup the older mans' erection. The older man gasped at the sudden contact to his heated hardness and instinctively pressed his erection further into those delicate hands.

"In need? Aren't you the one in need Kakashi?" Davahko whispered. "Your response to my touch only proves it, you want me. So the question is Kakashi, who's gonna protect me from being ravished by you?" he asked before pulling away , removing all contact .

Kakashi almost whimpered at the withdrawal but bit his lip to keep it in.

Davahko smirked. "Very well Kakashi, you may carry me on your back." he told him.

For a minute Kakashi wished he had actually said, "you may have me on my back," before shaking himself out of that thought before picking up the boy. The boy was even lighter than anticipated and felt extremely delicate as he draped himself on his back. Kakashi silently conceded that it would be a long trip back since he was hard enough to punch nails.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

earlier...

While Kakashi was in a confrontation with Kyoto...

Gaara stood up and looked down at himself in shock at how much he had changed. In a single moment he had heard what sounded like Naruto and a voice that somehow echoed into his soul and screamed 'mother' deep inside him as he heard those chanted words. The 'mother' in his mind was not the one that he had seen on the pictures before but was actually Kyoto. The next thing he knew the chakra had burst from him and encircled him in a pure white light , changing him as he did so. He now had dirty blonde hair that was extremely silky to the touch, even softer skin than ever before and the rings around his eyes had slanted a bit more giving him an exotic look around his beautiful green eyes. He too was dressed like Davahko, except for the fact that his stones were emerald not amethysts. The gourd on his back had changed as well and it now glowed gold as he stood there. The word 'love' on his forehead also glowed as if lit by an unseen and radiant force. He too had elvish ears like his brother.

"Um..G-gaara?" Lee asked in a questioning voice, completely forgetting the 'san' in his shock. "Is that really you?"

Gaara turned to him and blinked before giving him a sharp nod. "Yes. Come, we must meet with the others before returning home." he said and Lee nodded.

"Um.. Sure Gaara-san , but what just happened?" he asked curiously.

Gaara turned and began to walk back to the others. "My destiny awoke." he said vaguely, leaving a spandex wearing boy trailing behind him in confusion.

They soon caught up with Temari and the others who were being treated and taken back to Konoha. They all gasped in shock at Gaaras' new appearance. They all wanted to know what happened to him but Gaara simply said that all would reveal itself in time while giving his siblings a look that said he would fill them in later. They all traveled back to Konoha in relative silence, all the while casting furtive glances at Gaara.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

in Konoha...

When they eventually got to Konoha , where Tsunade and the other medics were waiting to continue treatments on them. Due to Nejis' serious condition Tsunade decided to save the explanations for later as she hurried to relieve Shizune in the emergency room. Three hours later Neji was out of critical condition much to Shikamarus' delight , who had been crying at the time . Gaara had already explained what little he knew to his siblings and explained that Naruto would be able to fill in a few blanks when he got back. Tsunade had also gotten an account of his situation as soon as the surgery was done but he only gave her the barest of details on the matter, not that there was much to be given in the first place. Then Gaara sensed his brothers arrival and got up out of the hospital bed and went to meet him , along with his siblings and Narutos' friends who were still able to.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

meanwhile with Kakashi and Davahko...

After a grueling journey due to the fact that Naruto had had to be carried (not that Kakashi was complaining) they finally reached the gates of Konoha. As they entered, their friends came to meet them , hoping that they were okay and that they had brought the spoiled Uchiha back. Thinking that the exotic looking dark-haired person was Sasuke, Sakura ran up to them overjoyed, not even noticing the lack of a certain orange wearing blonde.

"Sasuke you're alright, you came back to me!" she squealed, making her way towards them.

"Sakura, this isn't Sasuke, sasuke is gone. He betrayed the village and joined sound." Kakashi said harshly cutting her off.

The girl stopped surprised. "Huh? What are you saying Sensei, you're carrying him right there?" she said confused.

"No Sakura, this is Naruto not Sasuke." he said forcefully , not amused by her lack of concern for the blonde. "Something happened and he changed."

Just then Naruto raced his head and looked at her and she gaped in shock at the beauty that was before her. Then she frowned and a psychotic gleam entered her eyes as her aura radiated hate and anger.

"YOU KILLED HIM DIDN'T YOU!" She yelled. "YOU KILLED HIM AND TOOK HIS BODY ! THAT'S WHY YOU LOOK SO BEAUTIFUL YOU DEMON! YOU KILLED HIM AND STOLE HIS LOOKS!" She continued to screech drawing a crowd in her mad rant.

Shikamaru walked up to her and slapped her hard across the face. "Why don't you just shut the hell up you bitch!" he growled angrily , surprising everyone with his forcefulness. " we all tried to bring your precious traitor back but he chose to run away! Meanwhile Naruto did his best to help you and to bring him back and in his time of need you accuse him of such a thing! While we tried our best what did you and the other villagers do? That's right nothing but sit on your ass's and wait for your little golden boy turned traitor to be brought back to you while we almost died. He did everything he could and you never once showed any concern for him or any of us you bitch! Get out of my sight , you disgust me!" he said walking off to go help Naruto.

Everyone parted and gave him room, shocked to hear the normally lazy chunin say so many things at one time without even saying 'what a drag' or 'troublesome' even once. His father felt something akin to pride welling up in his chest at his sons' forcefulness in defending his friend.

Then they carried the exhausted blonde to the hospital and laid him in a bed while Tsunade checked him over. She was shocked to find that the seal was no longer in place but said nothing as she didn't want to alarm the villagers or spies nearby.

"Rest Gaki." she said. "I'll take your report in the morning."

He nodded and she placed a few Anbu outside the door and left for her office with Kakashi and Shikamaru. As soon as she left, Gaara and his siblings came into the room and sat down.

"So our mother really is back!" Gaara said to the former blonde.

Davahko nodded . "yes Gaara-nii, she is, they all are." he said with a small smile. " they will be back soon for us and then she will take us and our brothers and sisters home."

Gaara nodded. "Yes. I will need to return to Suna in the morning to clear up a few things but that is all." he explained.

Davahko gave him a gentle smile. "Gaara-nii come lie next to me since you can now sleep without problems." he said invitingly.

Gaara nodded and after placing his gourd next to the bed, he slipped into the narrow bed next to the brunette after saying goodbye to his siblings who would be returning to their rooms for the night.

Davahko placed a hand around his waist and pulled him in close until they were facing each other and touching. "Soon Gaara-nii, soon we will be going home and away from the pain and loneliness." the brunette whispered before nodding off.

Gaara looked down at the sleeping brunette and pulled him even closer. "Yes Davahko-nii , soon.Blessed Be, little brother." he whispered back before falling off to sleep as well. The first one he had had in so long.

With Sasuke

The young uchiha was less than five miles form Orochimaru's hideout when suddenly he fell to the ground and cried. For the one he loved.The one he almost killed.

"naruto, i'm so sorry"

after what seemed like hours, he finally got up and walk towards the hideout. 'Once i get the power i need from this man, i will come for you my love and together we will kill my brother and finally be able to live in peace' he thought.

Tbc

authors note:hi there , this is Gabriellepheonix and I am writing this with with my frined allthingzanime. I hope that you all liked this chappy and thank you for reading. Please review and tell us what you think of this chappy. Until then ja ne.

hey this is allthingzanime. first i would love to say thanks for all my reviewers!! and for those of you who guessed at who the other chakra tower was(ch. 1) it was gaara.


	4. not my fault dont kill me

my mother may sell my laptop so i probably won't be able to update for a while

i know, im sad too

srrry


	5. ITS HERE!

Heirs of Anubis ch.3

3 AM, OUT SIDE OF KONOHA HOSPITAL

Four shinobi- two chunnin, an ANBU and a jonnin- stood outside the building. Gaara had left for Wind country two hours ago, it was time to act. "We have to act quickly and get him out of the hospital- before anyone notices he's gone" said the Jonnin and the others agreed. Without being detected, they went inside the building, towards their target's room.

ELSEWHWERE

Four people rode on horses towards fire country- they would reach Konoha in two hours if they rode fast. The first person had sandy brown hair that was kept in a ponytail, tan skin, and what seemed to be a mix of hazel and green eyes. He wore a simple white tunic top with baggy tan cargo pants. He wore tan combat boots to complete his outfit. The next person had long braided hair as blue as the sky, if only a little darker. She was scantily clad; what appeared to be a bra made of ice cupped her breast and her bottom was clothed in a barely see through hip scarf; a mockery of an attempt to cover her blue panties. She had bangles, bracelets, and rings on her arms and legs. Her pale blue skin shone in the moonlight and her blue eyes were as cold as the air around her. The third had pale skin and grey eyes. Her long black hair was held up in a bun and had small silver ornaments hanging from it. Her outfit matching Kyoto, the fourth person. The ride was relatively quiet.

Suddenly the black haired one, Selene, stopped "We're being followed" she said quietly. The other riders stopped as well; Kyoto dismounted her horse while the others stayed mounted. "You and your friends are fast, Itachi, I'll give you that, but you all suck at hiding." Kyoto's companions tensed as Itachi and four other members of Akatsuki came out of the dense veil of the trees. The Uchiha walked closer to the red head and all was silent as they continued to stare at each other. She knew he only wished to accompany them because of his attraction to her son, and she didn't mind- maybe Itachi could fix what his brother did. But first she had to test him, to see if he was worthy enough to protect and love her baby. She laughed as she looked at Shukaku. Finally, Kyoto sighed "Fine, just remember that there's only one pace," she began "mine" Shukaku finished and they sped off. Horses from Demon Country were fast and no one was a faster rider than Shukaku, Shiva, Selene and Kyoto. If these men wanted to serve them, they needed to prove themselves. Sure, they had managed to follow the and stay on their trail for 5 minutes, at the speed Kyoto and her companions were riding, it was admirable. But if they were strong enough to keep up with Shukaku or least herself, maybe she wouldn't kill the pesky little human for wasting her time. Selen suddenly stoped, forcing the others to stop as well. "What is it?" Kyoto asked with worry. "I heard the dead. The spirit world prepares a festival for the coming of a prince. Violets they're gatering violets, but the violets are bleeding and surrounded by fire." the red head had a look of pure horror on her face as she muttered somthing in a differnt language to the horse she was on, then sped off faster the ever.

In Oto..

Sasuke tried to sleep, but he couldn't. The guilt of leaving Naruto to die weighed heavy on his heart. He got up with the intention of training until he passed out. Suddenly, he felt a sort of pull on his consciousness and he tried to fight it. It proved to be feeble, for within seconds, he was out.

The young avenger woke up in a snowy forest, only it wasn't cold and the sky was a crystal blue. Sasuke stood and looked around. He was surprised to see Naruto standing a few yards for him with his back facing him. This was his chance, he had to apologize for what he did. "Naruto!" he called out as be he ran to the boy. Something was off, Naruto did even respond to his name being called as if he hadn't heard. The closer Sasuke got to the blond, the boy's form began to shift and change until finally, someone with long black hair stod in front of him. "Who are you?" the boy had turned to face him and Sasuke gasped. The boy- he could tell it was a boy because he was shirtless- had amethyst eyes that were as innocent as Naruto, even the whisker marks were like Naruto's and his smile was like the blonds'. The boy laughed.

"You know me, Sasuke." His voice was as soft and serene as the snow around them. Every rational part of Sasuke told him that he didn't know this boy, but….

"Naruto?" the boy nodded. "So much has changed since you left. Even my name is different, it's Davahko, but I guess it'd be easier to call me Dava; it's what Gaara calls me. Come sit with me." He moved to an old knocked down tree; the long black silk skirt he wore blew in the wind as he moved and the jewelry he wore jingled softly. Sasuke sat down on the log,his friend- if he still deserved to call him that- sat on the snow with hi head lying on the Uchiha's lap, who then took to running his fingers through the long black silk. "Where are we?" Sasuke asked. "We're in your subconscious, it looks like this because your guilt of trying to kill me overshadows your hatred for your brother, were it the other way around, we would be in a boat in the middle of a hurricane." Sasuke hung his head down "I'm sorry, I left you to die even after what you said- I left you. I dont deserve to be forgiven" Davahko smiled " I've forgiven you already. And when I said I loved you, it was not like a wife would love her husband. Rather, as one would love a brother or best friend- how a captive loves their savior. Whether you know it or not Sasuke, you have helped keep me alive for years; just by being seeen with me, you protected me and for that reason alone I know that I am safe with you no matter what. You are my most precious person."

It was silent for a while. Sauke looked at Dava only to see him staring blankly at something, his violet eyes were unfocused and the suddenly, he sat up- no longer resting his head on Sasuke. "What is it?" the Uchiha was concerned when he heard the former blonde gasp as if in pain. Purple met black " i can't stay long. Sasuke, no matter what happens, you have to stay in Oto and promise me that you will forgive your brother." the Uchiha was confused and angry "Why the hell should I forgive him! He's taken everything away from me!" Davahko looked at the Uchiha with tears in his eyes and brought his hands up to show them to Sasuke. There marks on his wrist as if he had been tied up, his palms had cuts on them-someone had stabbed his hands. Sasuke lookd at his friend there were bruises on hi face and his lip was bleeding, but there was a purple cresent moon mark on the center of his fore head and it seemed to glow. The next sentence that came out of the boy's mouth was like pistol whipping a blind baby.

" Because, I'm diying and your brother will save me."

D-O-N-E! (with the chapter, not the story)

hahhahhahahahhahahahahaha i've finally done it! still nothing compared to the original im sorry if it seems a little stupid towards the end but im sleep deprived and im sneaking on the "church computer" as my mother so adimantly puts it. which is irritating because she contributed to my other laptop being gone and now i ant do fanfiction(with her knowing of it :D) becuase it will "taint and bring eveil spirits to the computer" BUT I LOVE MY MOMMY! SHE'S FRIGGIN DOPE( ha! take that urban dictionary- i am not an oreo!)


	6. Death is only the beginning

Heirs of Anubis ch. 4

"_Because, I'm going to die, and your brother will save me"_

Davakho left the world of his friend's mind and woke up in an abandoned building, four men surrounding him. He wasn't quite aware of what was happening at the moment, but all he could feel was pain. Gone was his silken shirt and his jewelry lay broken around him. Bruises littered his body, mingling with the many cuts; tan skin covered in blood. The lashes on his back were excruciating. Someone was laughing- finding his pain amusing. He knew this would happen, somehow he knew. But the pain, oh Gods the pain. "_Fight back" _some thing told him- a primal instinct that all daemons had hanyou or pure blood. "Fight_ back! You will die, think of_ _yourself. Your family will not be back in time_." More than anything, Davakho wanted to fight back, but another part of him that he had to do this- allow whatever these men would do.

It seemed endless, unchanging. There's nothing more they could do, he thought to himself. But he was wrong, he felt a new pain; worse than anything he felt before. The men laughed harder "You disgusting monster; when I'm done with you, you'll beg for your death. You will pay for kill the fourth and making Sasuke leave" He recognized the voice of the man "Kakashi?" he rasped out only to slapped" Shut the fuck up!!" the now identified man shouted. He felt his mother's youkai, but she wouldn't make it in time. Davahko lost track of time, but finally, the man stopped and it was then Davahko realized that the building was on fire. Kakashi had dragged him by his hair to a wall and took out his kunai with a twisted smile.

When Kyoto got to the gates of Konoha, she smelled something burning "_oh gods, no. Please not my baby"_ the Queen silently prayed. when she got to the building, she dismounted her horse and ran inside. She gave a pained yell at what she saw. Her son was beaten, bruised and crucified to a wall. Frantically, she ran to the wall and gently pulled the kunai from his hands and feet. She held him as she gently tried to wake him, "Davakho, my son, wake up. They are gone, sweetie, you don't need to pretend anymore." She whispered, seemingly unaware of the building burning around her. She began to sob harder "My poor baby, your cold. Don't worry, momma's here and I'm going to take you home, to Shaldeya. You'll love it there, it's so beautiful; the people will love you and I can't wait to plan your coronation- when you come of age in two years of course. And by then you'll have to pick a guardian, But now I need you to wake up" The boy didn't answer- he wasn't even breathing. "Please…." She held him closer. Kyoto hadn't even noticed the others had caught up with her. "Kyoto, we have to go" Selene said remorsefully "No… I can't leave him" all efforts they made to get her to move were in vain. "Kyoto! the building is going to burn down!" Shukaku shouted in an effort to get her to move. Itachi had moved to sit so that Davakho was between the two of them; as Kyoto saw him sit she handed her baby to the raven "Please, help him" she whispered. Shiva had enough "we don't have time! the building is going to-" "well then put the fire out" Itachi interrupted, not taking his eyes off of the young prince.

"You filthy little human shit who do you think you are, ordering me around? I have every right to-"again, she was interrupted

"Shiva, do it" Kyoto sounded so hopeless, it was sad. Shiva closed her eyes as a pale blue light surrounded her and the temperature dropped dramatically. Within seconds, the fire was put out and a thin layer of snow covered the remains of the building.

Minutes passed. Finally, Shukaku put a comforting hand on Kyoto's shoulder. "I'm so sorry" he began "he's dead. We can't stay any longer." The fox demon shook her head no frantically as the tears fell to the ground. Shukaku looked down. He didn't want to do this, but they had to get going as soon as possible. Gently, he tried to take the boys corpse "No!" the frantic mother screamed "You can't take him ! He's alive, not dead! Just let me be with him, please!" "No!" screamed Kyoto and at the same time, Selene shouted "Wait!" everyone stopped. It was silent.

Itachi watched the scene with tears in his eyes, '_I failed' he thought. The raven haired male rocked him back and forth. Somewhere in the past 4 hours, he realized that the young prince was every ting to him and that he could not live without him. Placing his forehead against the boy's, he whispered "come back to me" Once again, all was silent._

_The silence was broken by a gasp from oxygen deprived lungs, followed by shallow breaths._

_DONE!!! CH.5 I COMING, IN FACT, CH.3 AND 4 WERE THE HARDEST SO IT SHOULD RUN SMOOTHLY…….._

_I TOLD U HE WOULDN'T STAY DEAD. AN TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED(all 3 or 4 of u) THANX!!!!_


	7. Chapter 7

Heirs Of Anubis Ch.5

Aside from the choking, it was silent. It was hard to believe the boy was even alive, breathing. Amethyst eyes opened and met onyx. "you came back to me" it came out as a whisper, but the joy could still be heard. Davahkho smiled as he lost consciousness.

And that was what Tsunade walked in to see. At the sight of four stranger in odd clothing, five akatsuki members and a bloody and hopefully not dead Naruto- Davahkho, whatever, the aged hokage flipped. "Get the hell away from him!" she looked at Kyoto and her compnions "who the hell are you people?" judging by their appearance, the red haired female was this 'Kyoto' woman Kakashi talked about in his mission report. Apparently, she had convinced herself and Naruto the she was his mother.

The sound of horses approaching outside drew attention away from what anyone was going to say next. The horses stopped and a man walked into the building followed by what seemed to be guards. The man had long graying hair, purple eyes and tan skin. He wore a white robes and looked to be about in his mid thirties. He looked fairly weak, like he couldn't hold his own in a fight, but something about this man, he had an aura of power and wisdom. " Do not worry, Tsunade-san. Davahkho lives" the hokage was about to ask who Davahkho was but she remembered it was what Gaara called Naruto. She looked back to the unconscious boy and noticed the strangers were bowing to the man. Looking back at the man, Tsunade had to wonder who he was to make the Kyuubi bow. The man told Kyoto and her companions to stand- Itachi still on the ground holding Davahkho. Kyoto stepped forward " Forgive me, Your Grace, but did you know-"

"if this would happen? Yes, but it is the will of Mannoh, I could not prevent this. The sin the humans have committed was necessary and the boy knows it as well." the man's voice was calm and serene. "Come, we must get him to Shaldeya. Gaara and the others are outside"

Tsunade was enraged at this. " I don't care who you think you are. You're not taking him anywhere! Naruto needs medical attention! He needs to be here!". suddenly, the calm expression on the man face morphed into one of rage and irritation "I refuse to leave my grandchilde in the so called care of a hospital full of people who wish for nothing but his death! Your delusions blind you, human . I don't care if you refuse to believe it but this is not his home! You cannot keep him here and you will not try unless you want war with demon country". At hearing the man mention Demon country, Tsunade suddenly became afraid; Demon Country was not a place anyone would want to go to war with. She had no choice but to let them. Tsunade could only follow them out of the building and watch in sadness as the strangers put Naruto into a carriage, mounted their own horses( she guessed they were horses) and rode off; her heart pounded in agony the farther the got.

* * *

It had been a month and a half since he'd heard anything from Dava. What the boy had said last had scared Sasuke more than anything. What if he was wrong? What if Itachi didn't save him? what if he was dead? Sasuke knew he should trust that he knew what he was doing by telling him to stay in Oto for the time being , but he was really worried. The young Uchiha would often meditate and end up in his mind in the hopes that he'd be there, waiting. But he never was. So Sasuke decided since he couldn't get a hold of Dava, he would leave and try to find him.

As he was packing, he felt a familiar pull on his mind; seconds later, he passed out. When he woke up, he was in the familiar forest of his mind- only it wasn't snowing anymore; three weeks ago, he had come to terms with his guilt and forgiven himself and his brother. But because of the cursed seal, there were always snakes. Looking around, Sasuke noted that the snakes were rapidly slithering in one direction, almost as if they were running from something. Looking in the direction of the fleeing snakes, Sasuke could see a white fox. A giggle echoed throughout the forest. "come on teme!" Dava's voice whispered. The fox turned and ran toward the voice and Sasuke followed.

The fox led him to a cliff, where Dava was at the edge looking out at a vast ocean. "you idiot" was all the Uchiha could say. How can Dava be so calm after what happened? The smile that had been on the hanyou's face suddenly vanished, only to be replaced with sadness and guilt. Quickly, Dava had embraced the other boy in a hug. "I'm sorry…." he whispered. " I didn't mean for you to be worried" onyx eyes met violet. 'it's alright' seemed to be the silent words.

The two sat on the cliff for what seemed like hours, laughing, joking until Sasuke brought up the question of what had gone on with Dava. Said boys' smile disappeared. He knew it would come to the point when he'd have to tell Sasuke what happened, but he wasn't prepared for it. What was he supposed to say? That he was right? That would only lead to more questions he was afraid to answer. Would Sasuke hate him after he knew? Would he think him disgusting? Davahkho looked at Sasuke and suddenly felt compelled to tell him something; Sasuke was his best friend- no, he was his brother and he owed his brother an explanation. _' just not everything, not yet' _

_

* * *

_

_I KNO I KNOW, CLIFF HANGER AND SLOWW UPDATES... U HATE ME... I HATE ME TOO BUT I PROMISE I INTEND TO FINISH THIS STORY!  
_


End file.
